For people from the forum When Darkness Returns
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Hey guys, so this is my journal entries I wrote about you. You can read this to see how I feel about you and I think it's a good self-esteem booster for you as well, seeing as I'm writing about your great qualities. If you look at them again over time you might realize our friendships have changed. Maybe you'll become a bigger influence in my life! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

11/07/13 (November 7 2013)

**Journal Entry:**

I find I'm going on more and more, just to talk to the people on Snow's forum. Finally I have people I can relate to!

Those people can always make me feel better somehow. They tell me about what happened during their days and always make me smile with their jokes. In some ways I kind of like them better than my friends I go to school with. Sometimes you just need to get away from the people you've known since kindergarten and meet some new people. Even if those new people live in different countries than you.

It's sort of nice to meet people over the internet like that because they don't judge you right away by how you look or what you wear. They get to know you for you.

For that I am extremely grateful.

They are all amazing; I just know it, even if I don't know them in person.

Awkward can always make me smile; Rose is always willing to tell us about herself; Ellie is super nice; Snow always make me feel better about everything; I love hearing whatever Nica has to say; Although I barely know Josh and Xolia, I know that they are amazingly nice and I will get to know them and will like them just as much as I like the others. And for anyone else I missed, that I (probably) don't talk to as much, I know they are amazing as well.

I love my online friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow**

Snow is one of my favorite people on the forum (even though they're all my favorites). She was really nice to me from the beginning and even now, she's still acts like she's my Best Friend. I really wish I knew her in real life. Heck, I wish I knew all of them in real life.

Snow can always make me feel better. Somehow she just always knows what to say. Even Brownie and Elmo (My BFFs) can't do that.

I don't know what I would do without Snow.

* * *

** Awkward**

Awkward is just one of those people you can't help but love. I love talking to her because she always makes fun jokes and comes up with crazy ideas. Awkward's the one who came up with the idea of pretending that we all live in one house together, an idea that I absolutely love.

I love the way that she says what she wants not worrying about what others think about her. I personally find that hard to do, just say stuff and not worrying about what people will think when I post it. I'm a pretty self-conscious person.

I don't know how Awkward does it though, she's just amazing. I hope one day I'll get to meet her in person.

* * *

**Rose**

Rose is an interesting girl. I can love her to death or want to kill her. Ike I said in the first chapter she's always willing to tell us about herself.

She also says some interesting stuff, and writes little mini stories for us to read that are usually based on stuff in her life.

Sometimes I find it really surprising that she's younger than me- only ten years old! She seems so much older than that.

* * *

**Random stuff**

I find that lately when I'm upset I'll go on , not talk to my friends like I used to. It's easier to talk to my friends online than to my real friends because I find I don't have patience with my friends. Most of the time I'll end up yelling at them because I'm upset but on the computer I don't do that.

That might also be the case on the computer because of the people I'm talking to. They're patient and I can rant about anything and they'll listen and not interrupt (Even though you can't interrupt on a computer but I don't care). And if I don't want to talk about it then they'll understand. With my friends I tell them I don't want to talk about it, they stop asking for a couple minutes then they bring it back up and I find that really annoying. At least my online friends understand what I'm saying and stop asking.

It's really nice of them.

As I have said before, I love my online friends (I think I'll end all my chapters like that)

**Hope you liked that! I'll try to make some more entries with more people, but I find these are the people I talk to the most, so yeah. And guys if you're ever feeling down just come here and cheer yourself up! Part of the point of this is so that you guys can know how much I like you and what your amazing qualities are. **


	3. Chapter 3: Rose, please don't go

**Rose**

I adore Rose. She is really nice and sweet and I know that everyone loves her. She probably isn't reading this right now as she thinks that we all hate her and wanted to delete her account, but I'm writing this anyway. Even if she isn't reading this anyone who is can know how much she meant to me.

Rose was a really sweet girl. I loved her very much. She could always make me smile and was always there to talk to.

I loved RPing with her because she had this way of doing it that no one else did.

She was also the very first person I RPed with. She took a chance with me when I had never RPed and we had a great time. She was a really great friend.

There are lots of other great times I spent with Rose but I can't name every single one to you. Sometimes you have to keep the best memories to yourself.

I remember one quote I read in the book The Fault In Our Stars by John Green:

_"The pleasure of remembering had been taken from me, because there was no longer anyone to remember with. It felt like losing your co-rememberer meant losing the memory itself, as if the things we'd done were less real and important than they had been hours before."_

I never realized how true that was until this moment when Rose decided to leave. We had some great memories but they don't seem that great anymore because she left.

I know in the last chapter I said that I could want to kill her sometimes but I've that isn't true. I never really knew how much I loved her.

It's like the old saying: You never know how much you love something until it's gone.

But there's another saying: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it was yours to keep. If not, it wasn't meant to be.

So Rose if you're reading this, I love you. And I hope that one day you'll come back.

You have no idea how much you mean to me.


	4. Chapter 4

By: Beth

I really miss my friends from the forum. I know that a lot of people just left because of the drama or they just don't have time to come on anymore or they just gave up on it. Whatever their reason, most people aren't on the forum anymore which really upsets me. Some of the best friends I've ever made were over that forum. I don't want to see those friendships go.

I joined at the beginning of September and didn't really start actually posting until about a week or two later and now it's just December. I've known you guys for only about 3 months and I prefer to talk to you than to my friends I know in person. I consider you guys amazing friends and I don't say goodbye this quickly.

Snow is my pen pal/RIAVWRADBDKPB; Rose is the first friend I ever made on the forum; Awkward and I have read so many of the same books that we love to talk about together; IAmSimon, ThaliaGrace123, AAG1D, Xolia, Hanneer, Luna, Red, Joy, Josh and Ellie: all amazing people I've met over the forum, who I love to talk to; Nica, whom I know has left because of the drama, a girl who could always make me laugh and was so great and awesome, and was also the girl who came up with idea of having this account on FictionPress; and last but not least Wolfy, a newcomer who I haven't gotten the chance to meet yet, but I'm sure is just as amazing as everyone else.

All these people, all of you, are such great friends even if I've only known you for a short while. Somehow though, we've messed up and everyone is slowly leaving. I hate it. Because you are all such amazing friends that I love and because this forum was home to me. None of my friends (that I know in person) have read any of my favourite books, and none of them understand why I like fanfiction. I always feel like I'm alone, because I can never talk to anybody about anything I love.

When Darkness Returns was so amazing and I will miss it a lot. I'll miss talking to all of you and having so much fun.

And even if you all leave, I bet none of you can look me in the eyes and say that you will not miss it. Because even if you are on other forums, it's not the same. There won't be the same people, or the same jokes shared. I don't care if we're all dramatic, we're all family and you know it.

My problem with everyone leaving is my fault, I know. I forgot something that I have sadly had to learn too many times:

Nothing, especially anything this perfect, can last forever.

I'll really miss the forum and everyone on it. I'll still go onto the forum, but it will never be the same without everyone there. I just wanted you all to know how I felt.

If you ever feel like talking to me, send me a PM. I will always want to talk to all of you.

Percabethlives4ever

Bye guys. I'll miss all of you.


End file.
